


The River Duel

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games they played in Valinor, in more carefree times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Duel

Tyelkormo cheered as Maitimo used his pole to catch Findekáno’s ankle, sending him tumbling from the log and into the clear deep waters of the stream below. A moment later, Findekáno’s head broke the surface, shouting and spluttering. He fished for his pole on the stream bed, then scrambled onto the muddy bank and clasped forearms with Maitimo. 

"Eeeeey!" hollered Tyelkormo. "Another glorious victory for the House of Fëanáro!"

Irissë sat up from where she had been napping against Huan’s side, her head pillowed on his broad flank. Huan opened his eyes and licked her cheek. She watched Tyelkormo for a moment, then grinned. “You’re still just angry because Finno tipped  _you_  in earlier, aren’t you?”

Tyelkormo scowled. “I was distracted. I lost my focus for a moment.”

"Really."

"Really!"

Irissë idly pickled a clump of weeds from the stream from Tyelkormo’s still slightly damp hair. “Either way, you still ended up in the water.”

He glared at her. “I don’t see  _you_  challenging anyone. You’re just lounging on the riverbank, watching us all fall in.”

"Hmm, yes. In fact, I feel like you just summarised my whole life pretty well." She paused. "But, I’ll admit, if the honour of the House of Ñolofinwë is at stake…" she looked at him. "Tyelkormo Turcafinwë, I challenge you to a river duel. It will be the decider between our houses; Finno beat you, and Nelyo beat Finno just now. Take up your pole, if you dare."

He stared at her in disbelief. “But you’re… no, it wouldn’t be fair.”

"Scared you’ll lose, Tyelko?"

He rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just much taller and stronger than you. You’re my favourite cousin, Irissë, and I want to save you the embarrassment of being knocked into the water straight away. Besides, you wouldn’t want to ruin that white tunic.”

"Don’t patronise me. Besides, what makes you so sure it’s going to be me falling in the river?"

Tyelkormo sighed. “I just told - “

"You  _said_  you were taller and stronger. But that’s not what the game is about, is it? You have to be quick, agile… aware of your opponent’s weaknesses. Like Nelyo is with Finno.” She smirked, scratching Huan’s ears and elbowing Tyelkormo in the ribs. “And anyway, Finno’s neither taller than you nor stronger, but he sent  _you_  for a swim pretty easily before.”

"Alright!" snapped Tyelkormo. "I accept your challenge, Irissë. But don’t expect me to go easy on you because you’re a girl. You’re still a Ñolofinwëan."

"I’d never dream that you would."

A few minutes later they were both standing on the log, barefoot, poles in hand. Findekáno cheered from the bank. “Get him, Irissë!”

She grinned and struck out at Tyelkormo with her pole, testing his reflexes. He leapt lightly into the air, landing gracefully back on the log. He hit out at her pole next, trying to knock it from her hands, but she dodged, shimmying backwards, her toes curling in the damp moss on the log. 

She hit at him and parried his blows, revelling in the thrill of it, the lightness of her feet as she clung to the wet wood. Suddenly she saw Tyelkormo’s eyes go wide, staring off over her shoulder in horror. “Irissë!” he hissed, as she landed a savage blow on his pole, “It’s your mother! She’ll skin us both alive if she catches us!”

Irissë’s heart nearly stopped, and she darted a glance over her shoulder in the direction he had pointed. She squinted into the trees, alert for the slightest sign of movement… when suddenly she felt Tyelkormo’s pole crack against her calf, making her lose her balance, teetering on one toe… he was cackling, as trees and water flashed through her vision, she was about to fall… she flung her weight to one side, dragging herself back to her feet with the pole, levering herself back up. 

"You cheated!" she cried, outraged. "You tried to distract me!"

He shrugged. “It worked.”

"Tyelko, you absolute - "

But at that moment a soaking wet Huan rose up out of the water behind him, raising a paw to hang in midair, in position to knock Tyelkormo’s legs out from under him. Irissë smiled a little. “Tyelko” she shouted, feigning alarm. “It’s Huan! In the water!”

Tyelkormo smirked. “Turning my own tactics back against me, Irissë? I’m not as gullible as you. Besides, Huan would never -  _aaaaurgh!_ ”

The rest of his cry was lost in a gurgle of water as he fell, kicking and flailing his pole uselessly, into the stream. Huan leapt lightly up onto the log, tongue lolling out of his mouth enthusiastically, shaking the water from his fur.

"Good boy" said Irissë, scratching his neck. "That cheater  _richly_  deserved what he got.” 

Huan licked her hand, wagging his tail furiously.


End file.
